Une rencontre sportive
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Neville et Ginny discutent à bâtons rompus, mais une invention magique de Ron va tout changer. Merci Ron :D Attention fanfic /!\ -18 /!\ Homophobes, cul-serrés, esprits étroits, passez votre chemin, merci :)


Voilà donc une petite fanfiction, écrite pour ma moitié de Frangipane 3 en espérant que ça vous plaise aussi.

De la magie, des cochonneries, un Neville torturé, une Ginny curieuse et une rencontre du tonnerre. Bonne lecture =)

Disclaimer: L'univers appartient à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

* * *

Quelques années que la grande bataille de Poudlard, ainsi qu'on la nommait, avait eu lieu.

Harry avait invité quelques amis pour se retrouver et boire à l'amitié, mais le ministère l'avait appelé en renfort pour vaincre une poche de résistance et ses invités se retrouvaient seuls avec Ginny.

Cela n'ennuyait pas outre mesure la rouquine, car après tout, ils se connaissaient tous, ils avaient été à Poudlard ensemble, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ron et George, Neville, Luna …

Ron et Hermione étaient partis assez tôt, prétextant des affaires urgentes le lendemain matin et l'excuse avait fait sourire tout le monde, les imaginant déjà batifoler dès la porte de leur foyer passée.

Seamus et Dean s'étaient éclipsés dans le jardinet après une conversation houleuse et Ginny les y avait un peu poussé, car personne n'avait envie de voir un couple se prendre le bec en public. George avait bien proposé de verser quelque potion de sa composition dans leur verre, mais étrangement tout le monde s'y était opposé.

Tandis que Luna et Neville conversaient à propos du Ronflak Cornu et de ce son régime alimentaire, George et Ginny étaient en cuisine.

La cadette des Weasley préparait une nouvelle série de petits fours du bout de la baguette et semblait distraite, ce que son frère ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

Ta main tremble. Tu viens de réaliser un magnifique toast saumon – haricots verts à la place d'un saumon – aneth... Tu jette aussi de nombreuses œillades à Neville et Luna... Serais-tu amoureuse, sœurette ?

Mon frère est un idiot !

Avoue, tu l'as aimé !

Oui... mais qui ?

Elle lui jeta un clin d'œil en réparant son erreur gastronomique, laissant George réfléchir. Puis elle s'attela à la création de cupcakes, une série recouverte en jaune, une autre en bleu, une en vert, une en rouge, pour chaque maison de Poudlard, puis une autre série multicolore, dans des tons pastels, rose, vert, bleu blanc crème, orange...

George en chipa un dans le plat et grimaça...

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fourré dans ceux-là ? Laisse moi deviner... Cupcakes au topping jaune pâle et rose, un goût qui rappelle le radis... c'est … LUNA ? bon allez, petite sœur, laisse moi réparer ça, sinon, tu vas intoxiquer tes invités !

Pendant que Ginny ronchonnait en lavant la vaisselle comme les moldus, George remettait de l'ordre dans les cupcakes en faisant le clown à l'aide de grandes arabesques du bout de sa baguette. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny se remit à sourire. Qu'il était bon de voir George se remettre à faire l'andouille pour amuser la galerie. Cette facette lui avait manqué.

Bon, Gin' soit tu lui parles, soit je le fais, et tu me connais, je ne suis pas sérieux, il pourrait m'échapper des choses qui ne devraient pas être dites hein ! Je pourrais même lui verser un filtre d'amour de ma confection dans son jus de citrouille !

Ça va hein ! Je vais amener les toasts et toi, tu ne bouges pas le petit doigt !

Elle attrapa les plateaux et leva les yeux au ciel en riant devant George qui était immobile, à l'exception de son auriculaire droit qui remuait comme un damné.

Luna s'approcha d'elle et lui annonça qu'elle partait, car Rolf devait se lancer dans une recherche importante le lendemain et elle tenait à l'accompagner. Ginny lui garnit un petit sac de nombreux toasts et de gâteaux.

Devant l'air quelque peu dépité de sa sœur, George entonna une chanson moldue :

« Now she's gone I dont know why.  
And till this day sometimes i cry.  
She didn't even say goodbye  
She didnt take the time to lie.  
Bang Bang  
She shot me down  
Bang Bang  
I hit the ground  
Bang Bang  
That awful sound  
Bang Bang  
My baby shot me down. »

Geooooorge ! tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien avec Luna ! Tu es désespérant, mais je te préfère comme ça quand même. Allez file !

T'as raison, je file, Angelina est à a maison en train de faire les cent pas au lieu de se reposer, je devrais la clouer au lit avec sa grippe.

À Bientôt alors ! Prends tout ce que tu peux, j'ai encore vu trop grand...

Lorsqu'elle entendit claquer la porte, Ginny courut s'affaler dans un fauteuil du salon. Elle les aimait ces fauteuils, ils lui rappelaient ceux de la salle commune de Gryffondor, gros, accueillants, rouge terne, un peu avachis et surtout excessivement moelleux. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle se laissait aller, elle détacha ses cheveux, lança ses chaussures du bout des pieds et déboutonna son jeans.

Euh, Ginny ? Tout le monde est parti déjà ? Je vais y aller du coup, enfin, te laisser tranquille en attendant que Harry revienne...

Elle manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cette voix, elle avait complètement oublié que Neville n'était pas parti. Elle reboutonna son pantalon et se releva du fauteuil.

Non non, tu peux rester si tu veux, il reste plein de choses à manger ! Je vais faire du thé, on va papoter si tu veux, on attendra Harry ensemble.

Puis elle rajouta à voix basse en allant vers la cuisine

Si tant est qu'il revienne ce soir...

Elle revint dans le salon, précédée par deux plateaux de nourriture et un plateau de thé, elle les fit se poser délicatement sur la petite table. Elle invita Neville à choisir un fauteuil et s'allongea en travers de celui qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

Il va revenir, tu sais...

Harry ? Oui je sais, c'est juste que parfois... c'est difficile.

Je te comprends... on a tous nos faiblesses c'est normal.

Et la tienne ? C'est quoi ?

Ginny avait soudain retrouvé son enthousiasme et sa curiosité habituelle. Elle s'était redressée d'un coup, les yeux pétillants devant un Neville rabougri dans son fauteuil qui se triturait les mains nerveusement.

Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et elle le pressa de répéter distinctement.

Le Quidditch...

Mais enfin, Neville, tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé ce sport ! Enfin tu soutenais l'équipe de Gryffondor, mais c'est tout... en quoi c'est ta faiblesse? Si tant est que ça en soit une.

Ginny était un peu désappointée. Certes le Quidditch était un sport magnifique et passionnant, mais Neville n'avait jamais réellement accroché, ni n'avait jamais eu la fougue qu'avait pu démontrer Ginny et les autres mordus du sport.

Plus que désappointée, la jolie rousse était curieuse de connaître la suite. Elle voyait Neville, le grand blond aux yeux bleus, l'enfant timide et maladroit devenu héros et sauveur se tordre les mains de plus belle. Nulle doute qu'il se serait confié à elle bien plus vite si elle avait pu se transformer en cactus ou tout autre plante magique.

À présent, elle s'impatientait. Pour cacher sa hâte, elle resservit un grand thé et poussa les gâteaux vers son ami. Il mordit de bel appétit dans un cupcake rose et bleu, sans cesser de marmonner et de fixer ses chaussures. Il en enfourna un deuxième, puis un troisième rouge et or, couleur de Gryffondor.

Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, Gin' j'ai l'impression que tu vas me legilimensifié !

J'aimerais bien oui, savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce regard turquoise un peu triste...

Eh bien... je vais te dire... Dubois...

Du bois ? Soit clair bon sang...

Non, pas du bois. DUBOIS !

Ginny resta interdite quelques instants. Elle attendait la suite, pendue à se lèvres, tentant de relier dans sa tête pour avoir une idée globale. Mais rien n'y faisait, si Neville ne lui racontait pas la suite rapidement, elle allait devoir sévir et lui faire boire du véritasérum. Qu'elle n'avait pas sous la main, malheureusement, mais elle possédait dans un placard un délicieux Sherry qui déliait les langues très facilement.

Neville prit sa tête entre ses mains et les passa dans ses cheveux. En cet instant, il faisait penser à Harry, les cheveux en bataille, le visage fatigué. Ils n'avaient que vingt-trois ans, mais les épreuves que la vie leur avait fait traverser les avaient marqués à jamais.

Neville, tu parles du grand Dubois ? Olivier ? Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? Celui qui nous a aidé à... enfin... après la bataille. Celui qui portait Colin ?

Oui oui ! Dubois quoi.

Il se mura de nouveau dans son silence. Ginny soupira profondément et se leva pour aller chercher du Sherry. Aux grands maux les grands moyens. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière elle et constata que Neville n'avait pas bougé, ni ne la regardait. Elle ouvrit le placard sous l'évier, poussa de côté les produits moldus et libéra une cache derrière un double-fond.

Dans le verre de Neville, elle versa une larme de licorne, quatre gouttes d'essence de mandragore, un quart de goutte de sève de datura et une grande rasade de Sherry. (1) Foi de Ginny, il allait parler ! Elle replaça la trappe et les produits ménagers, et ramena le verre à Neville ! Elle s'écria qu'elle était bête d'avoir oublié son propre verre et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle se servit une large mesure de Sherry, prit la bouteille et revint s'asseoir.

Neville la remercia et vida son verre d'un trait. Quelques instants plus tard, il commença a ressentir les effets de la potion, que Ginny appelait la « potion de Liberum Linguis » (2). Il avait chaud, se sentait un peu fébrile et avait les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Ginny guettait ces signes sans le montrer, elle attendait le bon moment. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle, mais elle avait déjà réalisé cette potion auparavant, pour faire parler George de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais dans ce contexte, George avait pu évacuer toute la douleur et la peine qui le rongeaient depuis la mort de Fred et lui avait permit de reprendre pied.

Voyant Neville ôter son pull, elle s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres et lui posa la question qui allait tout déclencher.

Alors, tu disais quoi à propos de Dubois ?

Gin'... on est sorti ensemble toi et moi, tu me connais, je suis pas très... expansif. Mais là, je me sens bien avec toi, j'ai besoin de parler, ça sort tout seul. (3) Tu vois, quand on était petit, j'étais un peu le vilain petit canard, j'aurais pu être l'élu, mais j'étais juste le grand dadais du lot, le maladroit, le timide, celui qu'on ne voit pas. Ou quand on le voit, c'est parce qu'il a fait exploser un chaudron ou qu'il a retrouver son carpeau dans le tiroir à culottes de McGo... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vraiment arrivé...

Il se mit à rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, mais Ginny le relança sur Dubois.

Alors donc, tu vois, quand j'ai assisté aux premiers matchs à Poudlard, je n'étais plus tout ça, le sport en lui même ne m'a jamais autant attiré que toi par exemple, mais j'aimais voir évoluer nos camarades sur le terrain. Et puis, il y avait Olivier Dubois. L'immense, le magnifique, le superbe, le sublime capitaine.

Et tu es tombé amoureux ?

Non, enfin pas au début. J'étais fasciné par son aisance sur un balai, moi qui suis agile comme un parpaing. Enfin, bref...

Ginny se resservit un verre et emplit de nouveau celui de Neville, sans potion cette fois-ci. Tandis qu'ils buvaient, elle ne cessait de jeter des œillades inquisitrices à son ami. Cette histoire semblait croustillante à souhait Elle qui se sentait seule ce soir était servie sur un plateau d'argent. Non pas qu'elle soit avide de ragots et de potins, mais Neville était son ami et il lui semblait qu'elle allait un peu mieux le connaître après cette soirée.

Cesse donc de me faire languir, Mimbletonia !

Et toi, cesse de m'appeler comme ça, je ne l'ai plus le Mumbulus Mimbletonia ! Ah la la … Dubois...

Il soupira de nostalgie.

Donc Dubois était mon joueur préféré. Agile, souple, preste, rapide, magnifique, talentueux... ça restera le meilleur joueur de Poudlard je crois, malgré le nombre de cognards qu'il a pu se prendre... on parlait de ça avec Luna tout à l'heure. Du Quidditch. Elle aimait bien l'ambiance et ça lui permettait autrefois d'observer les joncheruines parfois. Donc Dubois, ce joueur terrible de l'équipe me fascinait. Et un jour, en troisième année je crois, ou en deuxième, j'étais allé voir les entraînements, et j'ai décidé sur un malheureux coup de tête d'aller les voir aux vestiaires pour leur faire signer un carnet d'autographes. Tous les joueurs se sont moqués de moi, sauf Dubois. Il m'a frotté les cheveux en me disant qu'il signerait mon carnet quand il serait célèbre.

Ginny se mordillait la lèvre tant elle était attentive. Elle buvait littéralement les paroles de Neville, écoutant chaque détail de son histoire, presque vivant le récit. Elle tenait son verre suspendu, vide, sans bouger Neville reprit son souffle et continua.

Ce moment où il a été le seul à ne pas se moquer ouvertement m'a fasciné autant que le joueur qu'il était. Au cours des années, je l'observais jouer avec la plus grande attention. Je pensais innocemment qu'en le voyant faire, je réussirais mieux à piloter mon balai. Ça, c'était idiot mais bon... Et puis en cinquième année, il n'était plus à Poudlard déjà, je me suis aperçu qu'il me manquait. Il aurait tout à fait eu sa place dans L'A.D. Et il aurait su faire face à Ombrage, c'était mon héros après tout, je le mettais sur un piédestal.

Un énième silence se fit. Il reprit une gorgée du breuvage suave puis claqua de la langue. Ginny le pria de continuer et l'écouta tout en retournant à la cuisine. Elle remplit de nouveau un plateau de toast et de cupcakes et retourna vers Neville. Elle voyait dans ses yeux, dans son affalement sur le fauteuil que la potion commençait à s'estomper.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça...

Tu avais peut-être besoin d'en parler.

Oui... autant que je sorte tout ça... ce doit être le Sherry qui me délie la langue... Enfin Dubois me manque. Personne n'a eu de nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard. Enfin, personne que je connaisse.

Bin, après sa septième il a été pris dans l'équipe de réserve de Flaquemar mais j'ai eu beau suivre tous les matchs je ne l'ai jamais vu entrer sur le terrain, c'est dommage tu aurais pu l'observer sous toutes ses coutures.

Oui,je sais pour Flaquemar. Mais ne te moque pas, je t'ai vu observer Luna. George me l'a dit en partant aussi juste avant que j'aille aux... euh... dans la chambre du Troll comme on disait avec Hermione !

La différence, cher Mimbletonia, c'est que moi, je suis sortie avec elle, et pas toi !

Je suis sorti avec Luna, je te rappelle...

Je parlais d'Olivier.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Olivier, tu n'as pas fini ce que tu voulais me dire. Tu veux que j'ouvre une autre bouteille ?

Tandis qu'il acquiesçais, elle vida le fond de la bouteille dans son propre verre, faisant fi des convenances et dans la cuisine, versa une nouvelle dose de potion Liberum Linguis à destination de Neville, dans la bouteille directement Elle servi copieusement Neville, se maudissant intérieurement de son insatiable curiosité.

et si personne n'a de nouvelles de Dubois, c'est peut-être qu'il ne veut pas qu'on en ait. Tu as demandé à mes frères ?

Non, je n'y ai jamais pensé.

Et si tu le revois, tu aimerais lui dire quoi ?

Je ne sais pas, je crois que je redeviendrais le petit garçon timide qui lui avait un jour demander un autographe.

Ginny s'enhardit un peu pressentant que l'effet de la seconde potion arrivait d'un instant à l'autre.

Tu rêvais de quoi quand tu pensais à lui ? Ou hypothétiquement quand tu vas le revoir, tu imagine la rencontre comment ?

Silencieux, Neville attrapa un toast au saumon et le mordit furieusement. Il en engloutit quatre de plus avant de répondre.

Je ne sais plus de quoi je rêvais. Mais j'en suis à un point avec Hannah où mon seul lieu de paix ce sont mes rêves et voir mes amis, seul à seuls !

Et c'est pour ça que tu veux revoir Dubois ? Pour raccrocher un peu à tes rêves ?

Oui. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, voilà comment je vois la chose... un stade immense avec une foule en délire. Personne de Poudlard en vue. Je reste un peu timide quand même. _(Il sourit à Ginny, lui offrant pour la première fois depuis leur aparté un vrai regard franc, preuve s'il en est que la potion faisait effet.)_ Et puis le match se termine, que l'équipe soit vaincue ou vainqueur, je me faufile dans les vestiaires, mais juste à la sortie, et j'attends Olivier pour lui proposer un café.

Un café ? C'est tout.

Mais non. Mais non... je ne sais pas comment expliquer... Oh ! Ton frère m'a laissé une invention moldue améliorée, elle est dans ma voiture, je reviens.

Ginny le laissa partir en soupirant. Elle s'étira longuement et courut se changer dans sa chambre. Elle la regarda, vide et terne sans Harry, enfila son pyjama et une robe de chambre dont le vert tranchait admirablement avec sa chevelure flamboyante. Bien plus à l'aise comme ça, elle sortit une paire de vieux chaussons à Harry pour Neville et retourna s'affaler dans le fauteuil.

Lorsque Neville fit irruption dans le salon, un objet étrange à la main, il fut ravi de se glisser dans les chaussons et remercia Ginny.

Il posa l'invention sur la table basse et montra les caractéristiques de l'engin. Un court tube muni d'une lentille comme pour l'astronomie se dirigeait vers le mur, celui-ci était fixé sur une boite cubique de laquelle sortait un fil électrique ainsi que d'autres câbles dont ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'utilité. Fixée magiquement sur cette boite, un bol relativement évasé. Ginny et Harry vivant à Londres, ils avaient la chance d'avoir des prises aux murs. Neville laissa Ginny s'occuper de brancher la machine, et ils purent voir le bol évasé s'animer d'une lueur argenté, presque liquide, presque gazeuse, pas solide du tout.

Une pensine ?

Oui, je crois bien, mais Ron m'a dit qu'elle était spéciale et qu'elle envoyait les pensées sur le mur. J'espère que ça ne laissera pas de trace en revanche. Sinon je nettoierais.

Tes pensées sont sales ?

Neville rougit du menton à la racine de ses cheveux blonds. Il appuya sur le bouton ON, et tandis qu'un rai lumineux illuminait le mur, du bout de sa baguette, il se toucha la tempe et attira à la surface argentée ses pensées.

Ginny murmura un « nox » en direction des lampes et seul le mur éclaira la pièce.

Au début, le mur resta blanc, puis il se brouilla d'un gris pâle et enfin un petit enfant de cinq ou six ans apparut. Rapidement, l'image devint flou et une salle de classe de Poudlard remplaça le bambin. Le son semblait étouffé et lointain, mais la rouquine pouvait reconnaître sans souci la voix monocorde de Cuthbert Binns. Elle ne voyait pas Neville mais concluait que la main qui griffonnait sur le parchemin était la sienne.

Un début de menton naquit sous la plume puis le dessin se transforma en balai sous la contrainte de la main. Un magnifique Nimbus 1700, tout en détail commença a remuer et à virevolter dans le coin gauche de la page. Un soupir se fit entendre. La plume de Neville reprit son ballet et libéra un vif d'or d'encre qui battait délicatement des ailes.

Au loin la voix de Binns se fit entendre.

Monsieur Londubat, vous pouvez quitter la salle comme vos camarades l'ont fait il y a quelques minutes.

L'image tourbillonna en une brume argentée et un match de Quidditch se déroula sous leur yeux. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de crier que c'était Gryffondor contre Serpentard lors de sa deuxième année. L'année où Dubois avait prit un cognard et avait fini le match à l'infirmerie. Aussitôt l'image changea et l'on vit l'entrée des vestiaires.

De la vapeur sortait de entrebâillement de la porte, on entendait le brouhaha habituel des fins de match, amplifiée par la victoire des Gryffondor. Il semblait y avoir une sacrée fiesta à l'intérieur. Au milieu de tout ce bruit transparaissaient des bruits de serviettes qui claquent, des cris de surprise, des compliments, des reproches...

Un tourbillon argenté sembla envelopper Ginny, mais Neville, les yeux fermés, concentré sur ses souvenirs, ne la vit pas disparaître de la pièce. Elle se trouva engloutie par une marée argentée, puis projetée devant la porte du vestiaire.

Elle n'osa pas respirer. Elle vit la main de Neville pousser la porte silencieuse et découvrit l'intérieur des vestiaires un long banc surmonté de patères donnait vue sur les douches, pour l'instant toujours encombrées par la vapeur.

Une ombre surgit et Ginny poussa un petit cri. L'ombre en question ne réagit pas et sortit de la vapeur sans les voir. Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, trapu aux mains épaisses, le batteur sûrement, avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Neville à ses côtés ne semblait pas la voir non plus, ainsi, la pensine améliorée réagissait comme l'originale.

Deux autres jeunes hommes riant aux éclats en relatant le match sortirent à leur tour, bras-dessus bras-dessous, mais il était impossible de distinguer leur visage, comme si ils avaient été flous , comme si ils échappaient à son regard. Neville avança au travers du brouillard d'eau et l'ancienne Harpie le suivit de près. Sur un banc, à gauche, trois autres joueurs traçaient du bout de l'orteil les différents mouvements effectués lors du match et commentaient à voix haute chaque erreur ou chaque geste remarquable.

Neville les dépassa sans leur prêter attention et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle d'où l'on entendait l'eau couler. Une lueur presque divine émanait du local des douches. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Neville, celui-ci suait légèrement du front, probablement la moiteur étouffante du lieu, à moins que ça ne soit pour une toute autre raison. Raison qui leur tournait le dos pour le moment.

Ginny n'avait jamais vu Olivier Dubois nu, mais elle en connaissait la carrure. Ce dos large aux épaules musclées, ces cheveux bruns courts et légèrement frisés, ces bras puissants … oui sans aucun doute elle le reconnaissait. Neville aussi car elle pouvait voir ses joues rosir et ses yeux se fixer sur le sol.

Dubois se massait les cheveux en pestant. « match de merde, équipe de merde, grumpf... » Puis il du se sentir observé car il cessa de marmonner et se tourna de trois quart.

« Neville ? Mais... qu'est-ce que... pourquoi tu es là ?. Tu as vu le match ? Éclatante défaite n'est-ce pas ? »

« je euh vous avez gagné. Estcequetuveuxvenirboireunverreavecmoi ? »

Olivier écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension et Neville réitéra sa demande en marmonnant un tant soit peu plus intelligiblement.

« ah ! Eh bien, oui pourquoi pas après tout, histoire d'oublier cet horrible match. Tu vois, l'équipe est si peu soudée que les batteurs s'attaquent entre eux. Je m'habille et j'arrive. »

En le voyant de face, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était que le rêve de Neville, le Dubois qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'en était pas moins réaliste et son anatomie semblait fort avantageuse. Une seconde chose la choqua, au tout début, il s'agissait d'un match qui s'était déroulé à Poudlard, mais les joueurs, Olivier y comprit, étaient adultes.

Un brouillard épais plongea Ginny dans l'obscurité, et lorsque la lumière revint elle se tenait toujours aux côté de Neville devant un restaurant Moldu de Londres. Elle le reconnaissait pour y être passée avec Molly.

Elle remarqua que son ami se tordait les mains. Ainsi, cette rencontre avec Dubois l'inquiétait, ou l'angoissait. Il poussa un long soupir puis, après un court instant d'hésitation ouvrit le battant de la porte et s'avança au bar du restaurant Il commanda une bière, qu'il but d'une traite, et Ginny regretta de n'être qu'une projection dans le rêve.

Chaque fois que la clochette de la porte tintait, Neville sursautait. Lorsque Dubois arriva, Neville scruta son verre vide, plongé dans ses pensées. Une certaine distante s'installa entre eux, comme une froideur impalpable. Neville était nerveux et sa nervosité semblait contagieuse car Olivier faisait tourner son verre inlassablement sur le sous-bock.

Ils discutèrent du Match un long moment avant que Dubois n'en vienne au fait.

« bon, et pour quelle raison voulait tu qu'on prenne un verre ensemble ?

C'est... compliqué.

Je ne suis pas stupide Nev' , je veux juste t'entendre le dire...

Je... non, je ne peux pas... »

Ginny, à ses cotés, trépignait de la stupidité de son ami. Elle mourait d'envie de le dire à sa place, elle voulait le secouer, le faire bouger, le faire parler, mais son état de projection la bridait un peu. Le serveur décoinça la situation bien malgré lui, passant derrière le comptoir, il heurta une petite marche et s'étala de tout son long.

Dubois et Londubat éclatèrent de rire avant de lui porter secours et un long regard s'échangea entre eux. À l'abri derrière le comptoir, Neville hésita un instant puis plaqua sa main droite sur la joue de Dubois, il l'embrassa. Le serveur hoqueta de surprise puis se releva regardant ailleurs. Il les laissa quelques minutes, puis leur fit signe de déguerpir avant que le patron ne rapplique.

Discrètement, ils se redressèrent sous l'œil à la fois effaré et hilare de Ginny. Cette dernière s'amusait de la timidité de Neville mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait préféré que la projection aille plus vite pour connaître l'aboutissant du rêve de Neville. Bien qu'elle s'en doutât elle souhaitait le voir par la pensée de son ami, plutôt que par ses propres fantasmes.

Comme si Neville avait lu dans ses pensées, une nouvelle brume argentée la propulsa dans un lieu sombre et malodorant. Quand ses yeux furent habitués à l'obscurité qui régnait, elle constata avec dégoût qu'ils se trouvaient tous trois dans des toilettes. Au vu de l'odeur et de la disposition des lieux, elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de toilettes publiques.

Neville serrait la main d'Olivier comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle sourit en voyant cela. Il semblait toujours aussi nerveux, mais rassuré qu'olivier le guide, Neville prenait petit à petit de l'assurance. Olivier le plaqua contre une paroi, une main sur la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Neville eut un hoquet de surprise puis savoura chaque instant en fermant les yeux. Il posa ses mains sur la taille, gémissant par moment du bonheur qu'il vivait. La scène fut rapide car bien vite, Ginny se trouva de nouveau happée par la brume argentée.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant un immeuble vieillot orné d'une couronne de fleurs passées. Olivier poussa la porte et invita Neville à y entrer, puis referma la porte. Ginny traversa la porte comme attirée par Neville, à la manière de Binns quand il traversait le mur pour accéder à sa salle de cours. L'effet était étrange mais pas douloureux. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce que Dubois disait.

« ne fais pas attention au bazar, je laisse toujours tout en plan. Rien ne va en ce moment. Oh ça, pardon, c'est... enfin... tu comprends, je m'amuse de temps en temps, quelques plans cul rien de plus.

Mais... tous ces... comment-dire... ces objets te servent à. Enfin tu vois quoi... le fouet, l'espèce de hamac bizarre ? Tu es dans le SM en fait ? C'est ça ?

Parfois oui... surtout dominant, j'aime pas qu'on me commande, ça m'agace, j'ai déjà assez de cette équipe de merde au Quidditch tu sais... ça me défoule !

C'est vraiment pas mon truc, sans vouloir te froisser. Je n'imaginais pas ça du tout pour un premier rencard chez toi.

Ginny constatait, ébahie qu'Olivier Dubois avait en effet un sacré attirail chez lui, dans tout ce fatras, elle ne connaissait qu'un quart des objets que les moldus utilisaient par plaisir. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il était étonnant qu'elle en connaisse autant...

Elle les suivit dans la cuisine, ils avaient chacun une bière moldue à la main, sombre et moussue. Neville plissait le front d'un air contrarié.

Je critique pas, évidemment, mais tout de même , ça en fait des bidules juste pour sauter quelqu'un... la botanique c'est beaucoup plus simple, tu offres une rose, ou une multiflore et le tour est joué.

Tu veux de la botanique ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'offrir une plante magnifique, tu ne le regrettera pas.

Ginny frissonna à l'entendre. Il paraissait narquois, presque menaçant. Un instant elle en oublia qu'elle se trouvait dans une projection de l'imaginaire de son ami et voulut s'interposer. Mais elle se ravisa en se souvenant que tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'illusion et rêve.

Neville vida sa bouteille d'un trait, fixant Olivier d'un regard intrigué. Dès que ce dernier eut fini son breuvage, il attrapa Neville et l'assit sur le comptoir pour l'embrasser.

Neville répondait de son corps ondulant pour pousser Dubois à aller plus loin. Ginny ne pipait mot, subjugué par son ami qui avait abandonné toute timidité et toute retenue. Leur envie se ressentait, presque palpable et moite dans la petite cuisine.

Londubat repoussa le joueur de Quidditch et remit les pieds à terre. Il attrapa le t-shirt encore humide d'Olivier pour approcher leur visage et de nouveau glissa sa langue entre les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. D'un geste doux, il commença à défaire le bouton supérieur du pantalon de toile que portait l'athlète, puis il déboutonna son propre pantalon, le laissant tomber sur ses chevilles.

Tout en tenant la nuque de son fantasme, Neville caressait le corps aux muscles saillants qui s'offrait à lui. Le bal des gémissements d'impatience était lancé. L'un et l'autre s'incitaient à la débauche par de petits gémissements courts et sourds.

Leurs lèvres scellées atténuaient le son de leur voix, jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier se libère et entraîne Neville dans la chambre. Celle-ci était sobre, dans les tons beige et taupe, et contrairement au reste du petit appartement, elle était rangée. Le lit était à baldaquin, réminiscence de leurs dortoirs de Poudlard.

Prenant les devant à la grande stupeur de Ginny, Neville poussa Olivier sur le matelas et l'enjamba pour l'embrasser encore. Elle se cala dans un coin de la pièce, sur un petit fauteuil, priant pour que Neville ne s'étende pas sur la scène suivante.

Mais Neville s'était laissé engloutir par ses sentiments et il avait ôté sa chemise. Dubois en avait profité pour se débarrasser de son t-shirt, ils étaient tous deux en caleçon pour l'un, boxer pour l'autre, à s'embrasser sur le lit. Olivier commença à chatouiller Neville, le faisant rouler sur le côté. Ainsi sur le dos, Londubat souriait pleinement à Dubois à genoux face à lui. Celui-ci attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et lança un « radera _constringente_ ».

De fines lianes de lierres s'échappèrent de la tête du lit pour venir délicatement nouer les poignets de Neville. D'autres provenant du haut du pied du lit se lièrent à ses chevilles lui relevant les jambes et les soutenant en même temps.

Avec un sourire goguenard, Dubois lui lança en murmurant :

« Et là, tu aimes toujours autant les plantes Londubat ?

Ne rêve pas, je ne partirais pas sur ce champ sémantique Dubois. Avoue qu'avec ton nom, ça aurait pourtant été tentant ! »

Olivier l'empêcha de parler en l'embrassant de nouveau, frottant la protubérante contenue dans son caleçon contre le corps tendu de Neville. Ginny baissait les yeux, mais la curiosité pointait son nez régulièrement et elle finit par abandonner la lutte et regarder la scène.

Elle n'entendait pas les murmures, mais Neville souriait et dévorait Dubois du regard. Ils étaient à présent nus et tout comme dans les vestiaires, l'anatomie révélée d'Olivier la faisait béer. Non pas que son sexe fut disproportionné, mais plutôt qu'elle était d'une taille conséquente, ornée d'une légère couronne brune et soyeuse, finement taillée.

Neville toujours attaché subissait, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, les caresses et baisers d'Olivier et affichait son contentement d'une raideur bien située. Il se courbait le dos pour se frotter à l'intimité tendue de Dubois, lequel s'amusait à reculer un peu pour accentuer la tentation.

D'un geste de la main, Olivier fit redescendre les lianes et Neville reposa les jambes sur le lit. Il s'allongea et caressa le torse duveteux de Neville. Il jouait du bout du doigt avec le téton qui durcissait à vu d'œil. Il s'enhardit et y déposa les lèvres, titillant le bout de chair de la langue. Neville se cambra, tel un épéiste lançant une botte, le sexe tendu en avant.

Olivier flatta l'engin de la main, palpa délicatement les bourses et embrassa son amant. Neville tenta de libérer sa main pour lui rendre la pareil, mais Olivier secoua la tête avec un sourire enjôleur.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute ronde lorsqu'un doigt inquisiteur s'introduisit dans son intimité, puis son visage se ferma un court instant, bien vite détendu par un air extatique.

Olivier assouplissait et préparait avec une douceur infinie l'anneau de chair qui se dilatait doucement. Ses lèvres prononcèrent un sort « _aquam crassam_ » (4) et Neville se détendit tout à fait . Les lianes l'obligèrent à pivoter un peu sur le coté et Oliver enserra dans ses bras puissants.

Il ajouta un doigt de plus pour échancrer le passage, puis un autre lorsqu'il sentit le moment venir. Neville grogna de dépit tandis qu'Olivier ôta ses doigts puis son visage se mua en une expression de douleur, vite effacée par un hoquet de plaisir.

Les fesses musclées du Joueur de Quidditch dansaient un ballet lent, d'avant en arrière, lentement au début Puis caressant le manche de Neville, il accéléra en rythme la cadence.

Neville se retenait de crier de plaisir, il tentait malgré lui de ne pas succomber à la vague de plaisir qui guettait.

Un flux incessant de sensations le parcourait et menaçait de la faire défaillir à tout instant. Il sentait l'orgasme arriver, et voulait le repousser pour que la perception de ce corps étranger, épais et long, qui pilonnait inlassablement son fondement ne cesse jamais.

Mais le moment vint et son corps se tendit sous les coups de boutoir assénés par Olivier, Il se contracta, réprimant un cri, puis lâcha enfin prise et hurla contre l'oreiller qu'il tenait.

Haletant, il reprenait son souffle, subissant encore les assauts de Dubois qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Il eut encore quelques sursauts de jouissance puis enfin, Olivier se retira.

Pantelants, humides et épuisés, ils se reposèrent quelques minutes avant que les rôles ne s'inversent.

La scène parut durer une éternité à Ginny. Elle en avait vu trop. Beaucoup trop. Elle se sentait à la fois honteuse et excitée. Mal à l'aise et avide d'en voir plus. Elle ne savait plus que faire.

Une brume argentée bienvenue la sauva et elle retrouva enfin son salon. Le mur éclairait faiblement la pièce mais elle n'osa pas bouger. Neville était toujours assis, la tête entre les mains. IL regarda Ginny et lui sourit faiblement. Ainsi elle savait tout. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours ressentit pour Olivier.

Lorsqu'elle ralluma la lumière, Neville émit un petit « oh »

Gin' … ton fauteuil... il est, comment dire ça... inondé...

Merci Neville j'avais remarqué. Avoue que tu m'y a bien aidé... ce fut fort intéressant, mais je dois dire que je me serais passé de la dernière partie tu sais.

Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter, je crois que le invertase m'a bien aidé aussi. Oui la mandragore à un arrière goût impossible à masquer. Mais j'ai joué le jeu, ça m'a fait du bien de me libérer, apparemment toi aussi. Mais la dernière partie est une vengeance en un sens tu as payé le prix de ta petite traîtrise.

Ils conversèrent un long moment de ce qu'elle avait vu et découvert, puis vint l'heure où Neville prit congé. Ginny cette nuit là, se jura de retrouver la trace de Dubois. Pour la suite, elle aviserait.

De la licorne, parce que merde, faut pas déconner non plus. La mandragore est (était) réellement utilisée dans les préparations pour soumettre le sujet à un interrogatoire, le rendant plus vulnérable et impressionnable, de même que la datura. Ces deux plantes renferment toutes deux de l'atropine et de la Scopolamine, toujours utilisées pour faire parler les durs à cuire dans certains pays... (même si maintenant ce sont des composés chimiques, ça reste de l'atropine et de la scopolamine =D ) #Mecklembourg-Poméranie-Occidentale. Ou au choix #étaletasciencecommedelasemence. Hahahaha =D

Liberum Linguis, en latin, Libérer les langues. Délier les langues donnait Solvere Linguis, ça sonnait moins bien à mes oreilles =)

Nevi ! Couché ! XD

(4) littéralement « eau épaisse » bref de l'eau moins fluide, jte fais pas de dessin _)

Voilà ! En espérant que ça t'a plu... c'est très difficile pour moi de pas faire de PWP dans ces cas là, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça se passe entre hommes (et je n'ai aucunement envie d'aller mater du porno gay pour ça, surtout qu'en général ça ne reflète que peu la réalité. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de mater deux potes en pleine action quelque soit leur sexe d'ailleurs !

Allez, la bise et à la prochaine:D


End file.
